Distributed optimization applications in power systems have been examined in the literature. Applications include economic dispatch, AC optimal power flow (AC-OPF), DC optimal power flow, voltage control, multi-horizon optimization such as electric vehicle operation and battery operation. The applications have focused on power system models that are represented by algebraic equations, where the power balance is an equality constraint that is monitored.